Mortise deadbolt locks are utilized in doors installed in both residential and commercial facilities. A mortise deadbolt lock element is installed within a door section and is extended or retracted by means of an escutcheon assembly typically inside the facility in which the door is installed. It will be understood that, under appropriate circumstances where an individual is seeking to obtain entrance from the outside, operation of an outside escutcheon assembly will also facilitate the mortise deadbolt lock element's retraction.
Technical operation of the deadbolt lock element occurs by means of a cam which is rotated by either the inside or outside escutcheon assembly. Many prior art mortise locks have encountered a situation wherein the cam which urges the lock element to extended and retracted positions slips by the lock element. The cam, thereafter, is prevented from reentering the actuation area, and the door cannot be unlocked. This situation is referred to as a “lock-out” because, when it occurs, the deadbolt element cannot be retracted. It is desirable, therefore, to maintain the cam within the deadbolt actuation area. If the cam is so maintained, it may always be employed to retract the deadbolt element.
Recent attempts have been made to rectify this problem. Cam mortise locks have been devised that employ a cam stop which protrudes from one or the other sides of the lock body. Such stops are attached to the inside surface of the lock body. Such stops are located to allow for actuation of the deadbolt lock when desired.
This design of a mortise deadbolt lock has a number of inherent problems, however. Illustrative is a requirement for accurate tolerances between the side plate cam stops, the cam and the deadbolt lock element. If the tolerances necessary are not precisely met, the lock will not function properly.
Aside from the issue of tolerances, there is at least one other disadvantage with respect to the side plates in accordance with the prior art. As one will see, in view of the prior art, stampings can be very difficult to accomplish. This is so since there are stops to be attached to the inner walls of the side plates.
Further, in view of the manner in which the prior art cam stops are mounted, the stops can have a degree of weakness. In the extreme, a stop can even become dislodged from its intended location.
Further, the manufacture and assembly of such an embodiment has a degree of complexity. It employs more parts than necessary, and those parts, as previously discussed, can lead to inherent weaknesses.
It is to these dictates and problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved mortise deadbolt lock which addresses the problems of the prior art.